Searching
by HockeyWarrior19
Summary: Phoenix, once an outsider, now a loyal warrior of StormClan. Her story begins on one joyous night when her mother, Firefly, gave birth on one bitterly cold winter night. Firefly was happy and content, but trouble loomed over them like a warror about to strike. One day, trouble did come. Her brother and mother were taken or gone and now the young cat is on the run for her life.


**Yay! I've just put out my first chapter of my story! I hope you like it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Lightstar**

 **SEARCHING**

 **Leader:** Lightstar- lithe, pure-white she-cat with green eyes

(Apprentice: Phoenixpaw)

 **Deputy:** Sweetsun- sleek, pale tabby- and -white she-cat

 **Medicine Cat:** Bluebird- small, dark gray she-cat (Apprentice: Wishpaw)

 **Warriors:**

Stormfern- dark gray- and -white tabby she-cat

Brambleheart- small, tabby tom (Apprentice: Nightpaw)

Tigerfang- sleek, tabby- and -white tom

Doefeather- dark tabby she-cat w/ white chest and paws

Pigeontail- long-haired gray tom w/ an orange stripped tail

Orangetail- pale orange tabby she-cat

Blazewhisker- bright orange- and -white tabby tom

Rosefern- pale cream she-cat

Creamnose- cream-furred she-cat

Berrywing- rose-colored- and -orange she-cat

Flamewhisker- stocky, orange- and -white tabby tom

Flashwing- small, dark orange tabby she-cat w/ a patch of gray around left eye

Sootpelt- stocky, black tom (Apprentice: Icepaw)

Darkmoon- sleek, black- and

-silver tabby tom

Blackwhisker- black- and

-brown tabby tom

Plumtail- older she-cat w/ orange fur

Graystorm- older tom w/ gray- and -white tabby coat

Cloverwing- older she-cat w/ pale tabby fur

Echofrost- sleek, white she-cat

Deernose- dark brown tabby tom

Featherheart- sleek, smoke-gray tom

Eaglefeather- older tom w/ dark orange- and -white tabby coat

Mintwing- older she-cat w/ pale gray fur

Silverfire- sleek, silver- and -black tabby she-cat

Sleekfur- stocky, silver- and -white tabby tom

 **Apprentices:**

Wishpaw- sleek, pure-white she-cat w/ long fur

Nightpaw- black tom

Icepaw- small, silver- and

-white tabby tom

Phoenixpaw- slender, ginger she-cat w/ dark ginger legs

 **Queens:**

Oakwing- small, light brown- and white tabby she-cat

(Mother to Mistclaw's (dead) kits: Shimmerkit- sleek, silver- and -black tabby she-kit and Hawkkit- brown tabby tom w/ a black stripe down his spine)

 **Elders:**

Rabbitfoot- pale gray- and

-white tabby tom

Daisyheart- cream-furred she-cat

Owlnose- dark brown tabby tom

Frostfeather- white she-cat

Dewpelt- very old gray tom w/ blind blue eyes

Leafpetal- ancient orange she-cat w/ white patches, deaf in one ear

 **Cat's Outside of Clans:**

Flicker- ruthless light brown tabby she-cat

Rowan- big dark ginger tom

Scar- battle-scarred, black tom

Midget- small, black- and

-white patch-furred tom, loner

Primrose- soft gray she-cat, kittypet

Sunny- ginger she-cat, loner

Moon- silver- and -white tabby tom, loner

Moss- stocky dark gray tom, loner

 **Prologue:**

 **Phoenix, once an outsider, now a loyal warrior of StormClan. Her story begins on one joyous night when her mother, another rouge named Firefly, gave birth on one bitterly cold winter night.**

 **The mother was happy and content, but she knew that trouble loomed over them like a warrior about to strike. One day, trouble did come. Her brother was taken and her mother was gone and now the young cat Phoenix is on the run for her life...**

 **~CHAPTER 1~**

A young ginger she-cat struggled to stay awake as she limped through the leaf-scattered forest, determined to put as much distance between her and her mother's killers... She shuddered and pushed those monsters who dare to call themselves cats, to the back of her mind. "Help! Please!" Her plea was no more than a croak. When was the last time that she'd had a drink of water? "Anyone! Someone..." Her fur was coated in dried blood from when she had had to fight her way out of the city to flee. A long gash in her foreleg didn't help matters either, but thank the moon that it wasn't bleeding too badly. She had patched up as much of it as she could with cobweb before heading deeper into the forest, but when she tried to set her foot her down, fiery pain shot up her spine, making her want to mewl like a kit, but she couldn't let Flicker and her gang of bullies know that she was here. She felt bruised and battered all over. "Won't anyone help me?" She coughed. "Where is everyone?" Leaves crackled underneath her as her bad leg finally gave way and she collapsed onto her side. A flicker of fear passed over her as a new thought entered: Was she going to die? A wave of grief and terror washed over her and she finally did let out a mewl of pain. Mama... She whimpered, shivering. Cold, biting wind picked up, swirling leaves all around her. She didn't have the strength to curl up to keep herself warm, so she just lay there, resting her cheek on the chilly ground and letting the wind play with her matted coat. Her eyes started to droop, feeling suddenly heavy with exhaustion. She let them close as the wind howled in her ears, then all went black.

Her eyes flickered open. Bright blue sky met her gaze and a warm, gentle breeze ruffled her fur. For a moment, she was content to lay there and feel the warm sunlight seeping into her cold bones. A flash of unease got her thinking: Where was she? Hadn't she closed her eyes to cold and terrible pain? Where were the leaves that she had flopped down onto? All she could feel was soft grass beneath her cheek. She sat up and looked around. She was in a field of lush, green grass. She could see trees in the far distance to her right. On her left... Water! She leaped to her paws, never having been so thankful as to see a small creek running with clear water. She lapped it up till her thirst was satisfied. The stream tasted fresh and sweet. She sat back, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her back. Suddenly, she remembered her injured leg. Carefully, she stretched it out and gasped. The wound! It was gone! Quickly, she turned back the stream and looked down at her reflection. That pale pink scar that she had had since she was only three moons old had vanished as well. She had to admit that she kind of missed the scar. It had made her look all scary and tough, like a real city cat. "Phoenix..." A soft voice echoed around her. "Phoenix..."

She spun around, ears flat and teeth bared. Nothing. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" Phoenix yowled. "Show yourself, coward!" "Do not be afraid, little one." A slender figure appeared in front of her. She jumped back with a startled yelp. Laughter twinkled in the she-cat's sky-blue eyes as she gazed down at her lovingly. Phoenix stared up at her in fear and awe. The she-cat had sleek ginger fur with snow-white patches, ears, and chest. Stars seemed to swirl in her fur as the wind gently tugged on her. When she padded forward, stars danced and flickered in her wake. "Who are you?" Phoenix repeated, this time with curiosity and less terror. The young she-cat dipped her head. "My name is Brightmoon." The starry she-cat told her softly, her blue eyes rimmed with sadness. "And I am sorry to say this, but... you are dead." The ginger kit just stared at her, mouth agape. "Y-You're joking, right? She choked. "I am not dead! I can't be!" Brightmoon sighed. "No, I am not joking, dear one." She murmured. "This is StarClan, where cats who live by the warrior code come to when they are called." Phoenix was still reeling from shock. How can she be dead? She didn't want to be dead! She had to find her brother! She barely heard the starry she-cat speaking, but she did register unfamiliar words like 'StarClan' and 'warrior code'. She looked up at her, opening her mouth to speak, but the she-cat pressed on. "However, StarClan has granted me this power briefly to let you go back to your body." She stretched her muzzle towards Phoenix's forehead, just pausing inches away. "You're leg will still be wounded and you'll still be scarred, but do not fear," She told her kindly, seeing the confusion and terror on the young cat's face. "Help is here. Trust them. Trust me." She paused, then warned "I can only do this once. You have much work left to do. Use this life wisely, because I will not be able to save you a second time." Brightmoon gently touched her nose to Phoenix's forehead. Her green eyes fluttered shut and she thought she caught a whiff of something familiar before her whole world turned dark.


End file.
